Nejire Hadou
|-|Synopsis= __TOC__ History Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Nejire participates in the U.A. Entrance Exams and her efforts allow her to place fifth overall. She had 39 villain points and 27 rescue points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. Nejire is seen with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Nejire runs against Ochaco Uraraka in the 50 meter dash. Her time was 4.01 seconds. She is seen using her quirk to fly by the standing long jump. Nejire also does very well during the upper body training, being easily able to hold herself up with her two fingers. The students look shocked at this. Later on, Aizawa shows the students their results, Nejire is seen ranked 5th out of the class. Battle Trial Arc The next day at school, All Might teaches Class 1-A's Basic Hero Training Class and announces that the class will participate in Battle Trials. Nejire is Team F and is paired with Koji Koda for the combat training. She makes her way by Izuku Midoriya to the monitoring room. Nejire can tell by Katsuki Bakugou's aura that he's more frustrated than angry. When Hanta Sero asks how can she can tell his aura. She doesn't realise shes talking out loud and assumes and asks how he knew about her ability to read auras. Though she then notes how intimidating he is. Nejire thinks Izuku has a plan, taking notice in his change of aura. Nejire and Koda are the villain team and they are revealed to up against Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido. Nejire uses her ability aura detection to see what floor they are both on, even though she says it gives her headaches. After she learns that they've made it to the third floor, she begins to leave to capture them. When Izuku returns Nejire is seen asking Mezo Shoji why he wears his mask and before he can answer she asks Shoto Todoroki how he got his scar. She than ask Mineta if the balls on his head are his hair and if Mashirao Ojiro can support himself with his tail. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During their next homeroom class, Mister Aizawa announces Class 1-A must choose a class president. When Tenya Iida doesn't receive any votes, Nejire notes that he should've just voted for himself and calls him stupid. Later on, Shota instructs the class to suit up and prepare to head out for rescue training. Nejire, Bakugou and Todoroki are all mentioned by Eijiro Kirishima as classmates with pro quirks. Class 1-A reaches the Unforeseen Simulation Joint and are met by the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen speaks to them about the importance of using their Quirks to help others. The teacher's speech is interrupted when villains suddenly enter the facility through a warp gate Nejire is transported to the Conflagration Zone alone. Nejire asks the group of thugs to leave the area. When one villain asks what happens if they don't Nejire responds that she'll have to forcefully evacuate them. The men beguin to laugh but look serious as Nejire begins winding up her arms and silently counting. A large man is unfazed and walks up to her and tells her to try to evacuate him. She punches him in the stomach and shocks him. Paralysing him. After seeing this the men begin to get serious. Two villains charge at her but she shoots them away with a wring wave. Nejire uses her Lightning speed to dart from foe to foe, kicking and punching them. After defeating the villains, Nejire uses her aura detection and discovers that Ojiro is in the zone too. She uses her whips manoeuvre around the area and find him before seeing if everyone else is okay. Nejire is seen with the rest of her class outside the USJ. When Naomasa Tsukauchi arrives Nejire greets him, he then takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High. UA Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Nejire and her classmates return to school and talk about the attack. She tells Fumikage Tokoyami about how impressed she was with All Might. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, Nejire and her peers are lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. Later on, after class with Cementoss, Nejire is seen talking with Tokoyami, Kirishima and Sero about how excited they are for the sports festival. She describes that she really wants to make an impression so she can intern for a Pro Hero agency and she really wants to be apart of the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu's agency. Nejire is seen on her phone and unenthusiastically lifts her arm up when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best. |-|Overview= Nejire Hado (波動ねじれ Hadō Nejire?) is a first-year student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. __TOC__ Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and long, light blue hair that reaches past her mid back and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform. She also wears a mint cardigan over her uniform when its cold. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles which act as whips. As well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Gallery Personality Nejire has a laid-back attitude that may even appear frivolous, matched by an informal way of speaking. She seems to be tech-savvy, as she is mostly seen texting on her cell phone. She is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Nejire is honest and oblivious, often times talking without realising. Due to this, she can be very frank, often times making blunt comments that people may find insulting. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. Despite this she is easily angered, she hates being ignored, becoming enraged and screaming when someone does not pay attention to her. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual. Quirk and Abilities [[Wave Motion|'Wave Motion']] This Quirk allows Nejire Hado to detect and distinguish different auras and convert her own aura into pure energy, She can then fire this energy as shockwaves. Nejire can control the output of her waves and release them from any part of her body, For an unknown reason, the shockwaves emitted by this Quirk travel in the form of a spiral, causing them to lack speed. The drawbacks of this power is that because Nejire trades her own stamina to use it, she may suffer from fatigue if overused. Moves * Full Charge. Output: 30: Wring Wave This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. * Flight: Using her Quirk's shockwaves Nejire can propel herself through the air allowing Nejire to be capable of flight. This technique is especially draining, as Nejire can't maintain flight for long. * Aura Detection Through palpation, Nejire can release her aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it. She is seen doing this during the Battle Trial Arc and the USJ. * Full Charge. The Shocker ''' When Nejire winds her arm in a clockwise direction, her aura increases in her fist with every rotation. * '''Full Charge. ' Lightening Speed '''She can use this technique to enhance her speed. By focusing her shockwaves on the soles of her feet, allowing her to propel herself forward while also increasing her mobility and agility. This gives her lightning fast reflexes. Other Abilities '''Enhanced Flexibility and Agility: ' Nejire is extremely agile. She is able to execute mid-air somersaults and cartwheels. She later developed remarkable acrobatic abilities, which allowed her to join the circus and perform high-wire acts with balance and grace. She is also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease. Enhanced Perception Nejire's quirk allows her to read another persons aura. Through this she can understand a basic level knowledge of their feelings. This is seen during the Battle Trial, as she notes that Bakugou is more frustrated than angry. Nejire is also able to pinpoint people in a small area, through palpitation. She is seen doing this to locate Mina and Aoyama. Although it gives her a big headache. Enhanced Endurance: *'''Resistance to Electricity: Nejire has trained herselfto endure large amounts of electricity since she was a child. As a result, she is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining his full mental and physical faculties, although she still feels the pain. This form of training also allowed her to develop the ability to produce her shockwaves onto herself. Battles Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc *Nejire Hado vs Villains: Win U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Denki Kaminari vs. Nejire Hado: Win Final Exams Arc *Eijiro Kirishima & Nejire Hado vs. Ken Ishiyama: Lose Equipment Gauntlets Nejire has a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles. Retractable Electric Whips Nejire uses her standard retractable whips, which are highly versatile in battle. With them, she is able to perform considerable feats of acrobatics, easily manoeuvring around difficult locations, like the Conflagration Zone in the USJ. This helps conserve her energy by not having to use her quirk to fly. She is also able to bind enemies and a capture them. Nejire is capable of passing her shockwaves through the gauntlets. Trivia * Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist". Regarding Nejire's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. * Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. * Ranked 5th during the Entrance Exam * Ranked 5th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Ranked 11th in Class 1-A's midterm grades.29 * Ranked in the Top 4 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Nejire's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: * Nejire ranked 5th in the First Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 3rd in the Second Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. * Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. * She is highly trained in acrobatics. |-|Relationships=Third tab content goes here.